All Taken Care Of
by The Pootamis
Summary: All taken care of. Oh how they would begin to love that phrase.


Echoing of his footsteps bouncing off the walls. A posture that just radiates pure confidence about himself.

Just some of the many traits that could be used to describe one man. Describe one mysterious man but now? Now there was another trait that was always on display.

Happiness. True happiness riddled across his face if the faint smile was any indication. A trait that hasn't been with him for so long.

But now it was there. It was there and everything was perfect in his world. His nightly activities were dishing out much needed results for the city.

His company was growing at a very steady rate. His father's company. A million dollar company that was now estimated to be in the billions.

And best of all another in his life. A woman that has changed so many things for him. Has shown him that there is indeed a light at the end of the tunnel and that light for him was her.

A woman that has come into his life a short two years ago. Time that seems like it was ages ago. An encounter he would never forget.

Never forget how this woman had descended from the sky. This goddess. This warrior princess that had immediately caught his attention from everything she was displaying.

Attention that would not be one sided for a single second. A mutual interest that planted a seed for something even more.

Something even bigger that neither of them expected. That neither of them had ever truly experienced before.

But they would not regret it. Not now and not ever. Now they had each other. Now they had a family of their own.

Now they had a vast group of extraordinary friends around the globe with the same sense of justice as them.

This man that makes his way through a large hallway leading into a back room inside of this large mansion towards a nearby piano.

A beautiful piano. A polished black piano that rests in the corner of the room while a large bookshelf displaying a massive collection of literature is found nearby.

A piano that without any hesitation he plays a few keys causing a calming tune to echo through the room before the sound of a click coming from the book shelve is heard.

A click followed by something nobody would ever expect. An opening. An opening being created as a portion of the shelve shifts over revealing a stone stairwell descending down into the darkness.

This secret passageway that has housed so many secrets. Had been used for so many years back generations prior when these caverns had been used for the underground railroad movement.

Taverns that held another secret. A secret very few knew about. A secret that would rock the foundations of the city if it was heard.

A passageway that a lone man slowly makes his way down descending further into the darkness with every step that he takes.

A very fitting moment he would always say. He too had a dark past and this only seemed right. Only seemed right as he gets closer and closer finding his way very slowly be lit with a shining light.

A light followed by a pair of voices off in the distance. Voices that only get louder and louder with every step he takes with one voice dominating the other.

The very same voice he could just sit back and listen to for hours. The very same voice that draws his attention as he ascends down the last of the stone steps to find the woman of his thoughts standing by what has been labeled to as the famous Batcomputer.

A computer that is linked to everything. Linked to every single feed possible in the city. Linked to every database found on the planet.

The most powerful computer system in the entire world. A computer many would love to get their hands on.

But that doesn't matter to him right now. What truly matters to him is the woman standing by the large system in her world wide famous costume with another sitting in a nearby computer chair by her side in a hushed conversation.

A woman that is truly like no other. Perfectly built. Long black hair running down her back. Her red chest plate armor with a yellow w running across her chest. Her dark blue bottoms with white stars printed everywhere.

A woman known throughout the world. The famous Wonder Woman. The great amazon warrior. A woman that needed no introduction.

Needed no protecting from any foe. Sometimes needed no help in any sort of fight. However she would appreciate the gesture.

A woman that he has learned so much about in their brief time together. Has learned what makes her tick.

What makes her smile and laugh. What her goals are and return has made him open up. Open up to things he has never revealed to anyone else before.

A fierce woman to her enemies but a kind hearted woman to others. The perfect woman in his opinion.

A woman that remains oblivious to his presence that just makes a smile come across his face before very slowly he makes his way over towards her and very gently not to spook her wraps his arms around her waist from behind causing a bright smile to come across her face.

This smile that would always break down any walls he would put up. Would always lit up a room bringing this happy atmosphere to everyone around her.

Much like it is doing now as what used to be a rare smile comes across the man's face before it only widens when he feels her hands coming to rest down on his own with a noticeable shine coming from her left hand.

This shine coming from her ring finger. The newest of developments in this past year. A ring that could also be found on his very own.

Such a development that sent a shockwave through the city bringing forth a new era to one family. Bringing forth a sight that many did not ever see coming despite their best efforts.

The heir to the Wayne family getting married. Such a shock to all. Especially with the playboy attitude he always shown.

But that didn't matter. Not to them anyways. Not to the newly wed couple that would bring forth a new Mrs Wayne.

Although she preferred to be called Diana in public for casual reasons much like he did himself as Bruce.

A true power couple. That was what they have been referred to as anyways. A power couple that has since seen an vast improvement of Wayne Enterprises under their united leadership.

If people only knew about their secrets. They are truly a power couple but just not in the way people knew.

Batman and Wonder Woman. A true dynamic duo that has caused the city of Gotham to has a drastic change concerning crime.

If there was much any now. Crime that has since seem to be nonexistent with the fear of this power duo making an appearance.

A scene that has changed the lives of so many. Has seen so many wonderful things to happen. Has allowed others to focus more on themselves.

Has allowed more freedom to the many other heroes of the city they call home. Much like one has experienced in front of them.

Barbara Gordon. A young woman that had come into the Wayne family's lives so many years ago. The famous Batgirl.

A heroine that has not been seen for quite some time. Something that has suited her just fine as she has spent her free time furthering her education.

An education that one day she hoped would lead her to being a detective for the police department just like her father.

A young woman that just grins up towards the older couple before turning away from them to focus back on updating the latest file of many on the computer screen.

Turning into his embrace gently wrapping her arms around the back of his neck without a second thought leaning forward gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own for a slow sweet kiss that leaves them breathless before she pulls back to have a smile come across her face from seeing just the pure dazed look across his own.

A look that she has gotten used too for the past two years after every single kiss they share. Just one of her little pleasurable secrets she will keep to herself.

" Princess."

Getting the desired reaction he was looking for in her scrunching her nose that would always indicate when she was slightly annoyed before suddenly a bright smile erupts across her face that just makes him return the smile.

" Bruce."

Locking onto her gaze just getting lost into her blue eyes that just twinkle in nothing but happiness that just radiates through the cave after what seems like hours but only is mere seconds suddenly Bruce breaks off eye contact at the same time as her when the sound of a throat being cleared causes them to look down to their red haired companion finding her staring up towards them out of the corner of her eye with a sheepish smile across her face.

" Have something you like to share with us?"

Giving her full attention towards Diana finding her eyes twinkling with nothing but mischief that on more than one occasion has meant bad news for her suddenly the smile across Barbara's face vanishes before she quickly shakes her head and snaps her head to look back towards the Batcomputer not catching the grin coming across the amazon's face from her sudden gesture.

" Nothing? Too bad. I was hoping to get more information about a certain black haired hero that you like so much."

Instantly as she feels her entire face burning up ducking her head down with lighting fast speed Barbra types away on the keyboard not catching Diana sinister smirk being directed her way before it disappears as she turns her sights back towards Bruce that looks on with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

" How did the meeting with Lucius go? Wait? Aren't some clients from Tokyo flying in this evening?"

Nodding his head gently pulling her closer into his chest receiving no resistance whatsoever from this gesture as he hears a content sigh escaping her lips before a weight comes resting against his shoulder leaning down gently Bruce rests his head against her own.

" They arrived this morning. We were to meet with them late afternoon for a business proposal from them concerning out applied science's division but i rescheduled for tomorrow. Paid for the them to have the best rooms available in the Gotham Hotel."

Closing her eyes content on just standing there in his embrace after a few seconds once the words kick in slowly Diana cracks open her eyes and tilts her head up to look at him with a questionable look.

" Rescheduled? But why?"

Grinning down towards her questionable gaze that only deepens by the gesture leaning down gently Bruce pecks her on the lips causing a faint smile to come across her face.

" Well one for starters you wouldn't be there and we can't have that. You're the one that pays the most attention in those meetings anyways."

Earning an eyeroll in response despite the pleased smile coming across her face showing she wasn't in the least bit annoyed by the comment gently Bruce lays his forehead down to rest against her own.

" And second a little birdy told me that there was a disturbance taking place in the city."

Paying Barbara a quick glance finding her not even looking her way but instead focusing on the computer screen before her turning her sights back towards Bruce slowly a bright smile comes across Diana's face.

" It's been all taken care of."

Getting a questionable look turning her head slightly to look back towards Baraba finding her eyes suddenly being drawn to her with a slight nod towards the computer screen as she receives a nod in response slowly Diana turns her sights back towards Bruce finding his eyes drifting back and forth between them.

Eyes that suddenly she watches with amusement being drawn to the computer screen as she hears a recorded feed being played.

A feed that she knew by heart. Well she should anyways. She lived the moment. A feed that she can't help but turn her head slightly to watch while she keeps an eye on her husband's reaction from the corner of her eye.

A reaction that just pleases her inside as he watches the feed. A feed that speaks for itself. Speaks of the latest story in Gotham City's story filled history.

A story that was much many others. Told of a robbery taking place. A robbery at the hands of a unique criminal by the name of Killer Croc.

This creature like man that is found running out of the bank with bags full of money across his shoulders.

Bags that suddenly explode sending their contents everywhere when a red and blue blur comes smacking into his chest at high speed.

This blur that sends him flying to the pavement causing her sudden appearance with a crowd of citizens chanting in approval.

These chants that can clearly be seen affecting the villain as he growls up angrily at her before a one sided battle takes place.

A battle that shows how far long her trainings has come as he fails to land a single hit against her while he deals his best shots until one sudden move by her sends him flying.

A swift spinning kick to his head that sends him into a street light bending the pole almost to the ground from the sheer force.

This scene that makes the groaning villain in a last ditch effort make a run for it by ripping away at a sewage cover and dive down into the hole with her in fast pursuit.

Her favorite part despite the horrible smells that invaded her nostrils upon descend. A moment that makes her look back towards her husband not wanting to miss his reaction and she wasn't disappointed in the slightest.

Shock. Pure shock from seeing the pavement suddenly explode as Killer Croc suddenly comes crashing back down from the sky into the pavement face first with her trusty lasso securely around his midsection pinning his arms to his sides.

A reaction that pleases her greatly before she snaps him out of his shock by giving him a gentle kiss causing his eyes to shift back down to her.

" Now that's been taken care of and our calendar is now empty for this evening, I believe i should be rewarded for my efforts yes?"

Smiling widely down towards her staring into her eyes that just twinkle in mischief nodding his head slightly leaning down gently Bruce rests his forehead back down against her own once again.

" I'll make some reservations."

Feeling her lips breaking out into a bright smile closing the distance to peck him on the lips slowly Diana pulls back and slips out of his embrace before her hand finds his own to entwine their fingers together.

" Perfect. I have just the dress for the evening."

* * *

Making sure to keep his eyes locked on the runaway vehicle in front of him in a sudden move with a sharp turn on the steering wheel instantly Batman sends the Batmobile quickly turning to the right avoiding a nearby street post by mere inches going in the same direction as his prey.

Or at least that was what they could be referred to as anyways. A truly deadly couple. Well a more one sided couple.

Harley Quinn and The Joker. The clown royalty of crime. These two clowns that have only caused trouble for him for so many years.

Much like they have done on this night. A night where they had been spotted robbing a museum. An unlikely of places for them to be seen in.

But what they were after was considered to be priceless. A unique set of armor. This armor that had been worn by a famous tribe's man chief that can be seen shining from the backseat of their getaway vehicle.

A truly priceless artifact. An artifact that many could question why there were only after this. Well that was until a sudden green glow had come into play.

The faintest of glows coming from a small section of a tribal knife that had been displayed with the rest of the armor.

A glow that could be recognized to be none other than kryptonite. A weakness to one of the world's most mightiest of heroes.

And when there was a scheme like this in play then there was another always in the shadows pulling the strings but he would have to be dealt with later.

Right now he had to focus solely on the mission. Focus solely on keeping pace with this runaway train that just seems to be hitting everything in sight causing even more of the street to be damaged from the clown sidekick reckless driving style.

Driving that needed to be stopped before anymore damage could be dealt. Stopped before a civilian was caught between the line of fire.

A mindset that makes him on occasions glance down towards the small screen in front of him hoping to get a clear lock on with the vehicle to bring this madness to an end.

A lock on that suddenly happens on the screen causing the screen to go slightly red with a small circle locked onto the runaway vehicle.

" Diana? I have a lock on. Is the street secure of civilians?"

" The street is all clear. Fire whenever able."

Not needing to be told twice in a sudden move Batman reaches down and presses down on a button across a small screen causing a pair of wire lines to instantly be shot out of the front of the Batmobile with lightning fast speed and watches with satisfaction that lines land against their intended targets in the form of the back of the getaway vehicle's bumper and back completely ripping them apart before they securely lock into place when they spread out eagle style inside of the back.

A moment that he waits to happen before rearing back he slams hard on the breaks causing the Batmobile to come to a sudden halt and for the getaway vehicle to suddenly spiral out of control when the tires of the vehicle can't take the impact popping on sight.

Popping causing the vehicle to spin as the clown jester screams in terror as loud as she can while her companion laughs in amusement.

A laughter that stops when the vehicle comes crashing into a street sign causing the momentum of the vehicle to come to a drastic halt.

This drastic halt that only makes Batman press down on another command having the Batmobile's roof slide over enough for him to jump out and land down onto the pavement feet first before he silently stalks his way over towards the wrecked vehicle.

A vehicle that is quiet other than the moans coming from Harley as he sees her holding her head in the distance before suddenly a loud bang occurs coming from the vehicle causing him to stop and watch with slight shock a car seat being propelled into the air.

If he wanted to call it that anyways. It looked as though it was some kind of jetpack if the fire and smoke coming from underneath the seat was any indication.

" Diana…."

Before he even has a chance to finish his sentence suddenly out of nowhere Batman watches a blur come into view and snag the jetpacked seat in mid air causing it to come to a drastic halt.

This blur that reveals itself as Wonder Woman as she slowly descends down from the air with a firm hold on the back of the seat while a noticeably pouting crossed armed Joker looks down upon him.

" All taken care of."

* * *

Sleeping peacefully in her favorite spot in the entire world with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her protectively as a noticeable bright smile is seen across her face suddenly as the sound of a newborn's cry echoes through the room coming from a nearby baby monitor resting on their nightstand instantly Diana lets out a groan as she cracks open her eyes and tilts her head slightly to look over towards the screen.

A screen that shows her suspicions were right as she sees her baby crying inside of her crib. Her baby girl screaming out.

Their child. Their new three month year old child. A child that she couldn't help but smile down thinking to herself that she was holding the most precious thing in the entire world.

More precious than the legendary armor that she would wear out on combat. More valuable than any jewels in the world.

Her child. Their child. A child born from two of the world's mightiest heroes. A baby girl that she could see growing up to follow in their footsteps.

With his mind and her brawn. With her looks and his cunning. A true force to be reckoned with. But that day would come later.

Right now she was only an infant that needed her parents. An mindset that makes her very silently get up doing her best not to wake up her husband before suddenly she feels herself being slowly pressed back down to the mattress.

An gesture that makes her turn to look towards him finding him smiling slightly over towards her.

" I've got it."

Smiling sleepy at him as she feels his weight suddenly leaving the bed causing a small change in the mattress closing her eyes content on listening to his silent footsteps slowly making their away until they disappear into the distance turning her attention back towards the baby monitor as she hears her daughter's cries suddenly a small smile comes across her face when she hears her husband's voice coming from the other side.

Her husband's voice soothing their child as she hears their baby's screams getting quieter and quieter with every passing second.

Cries that are suddenly nonexistent until before she knows it as though she lost track of time silence fills the room.

Silence that makes her slowly crack open her eyes and sit up causing the blanket covering her to freefall revealing her bare chest.

Letting out a silent yawn kicking the rest of the blanket to the side touching the cold floor with her barefeet reaching out gently retrieving her discarded sleepwear of the evening in the form of one of her favorite shirts in a plain grey tshirt with the Batman symbol in the dead center throwing the shirt on without any hesitation slowly Diana makes her way out of the bedroom with her silent footsteps echoing off the walls.

Silent footsteps that make their way down the long hallway before after a couple of seconds that come to a stop at an open doorway with the biggest smile coming across her face from what she sees.

A truly beautiful sight. A perfect sight for her. Her husband holding their child rocking her back in forth from his seat in a nearby rocking chair as the newborn sleeps firmly in his arms.

Feeling as though a pair of eyes are watching him turning his sights up away from the newborn in his arms as he finds his wife smiling brightly at him from the open doorway Bruce returns the smile.

" All taken care of."


End file.
